


Oh, Such Torturous Things

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donia's reaction when Keenan decides to break things off with her for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Such Torturous Things

**Author's Note:**

> _Go spin circles for me,_  
>  _Wound relentlessly around the words we used to sling,_  
>  _Oh, such torturous things,_  
>  _Always chewing up the only ones I ever mean._  
>  -Panic at the Disco, "From a Mountain in the Middle of the Cabins"

~ Oh, Such Torturous Things ~

" _I still love you," he said._

She throws a vase against the wall at the memory of his words.

" _I wish there was some way that things could work between us," he said._

A spindly end table joins the vase.

" _But I've found my queen, and I need to be with her," he said._

A book goes flying through the window - the  _closed_  window.

" _I'm sorry," he said._

She realizes how ridiculous her behavior is and quickly disposes of all evidence of her temper tantrum, sealing the window over with a thin sheet of ice to replace the broken glass.

" _Maybe you'll find your Winter King someday," he said._

As she kneels to retrieve the discarded book, a single snowflake lands on the cover. And at this moment she thinks that it isn't the fact that he left her that hurts the most - she knew from the moment she became the Winter Girl that she would never truly be able to be with him. What hurts the most is that she can't even cry real tears over it.

Another snowflake drops from her eye as she stands to go back inside, the book cradled in her arms.

"I won't find a Winter King," she says. "For me, it will always only be you."

If only she could have said it to his face.

~end~


End file.
